Saving Them
by zinvisiblegiant
Summary: Just some badass Peggy Carter one shot ;)


Work starts at 9 am. But the guys would be in the office between 7 and 8 am, Before she would even come into the door of their office, She would always hear men laughing and talking about a lot of things and Thompson and Sousa would be bickering about something stupid _again._ This morning was different, It was quiet. _Too quiet_. Too quiet for Peggy to be suspicious. She quickly prepared herself for any attacks, reaching for her gun in her purse and slowly walking to the doorway. When she was at the doorway, she placed herself at the side of the door and looked through it. She saw the other agents tide up in a chair and duct tape in their mouths and lined up against the window, Chief Dooley and Krzeminski on the floor with bullets on their chest She straightened up her back and pulls up her dress a little in case she kicks someone.

The guys were all awake and aware of what was happening, When Peggy walked into the office, they all shouted her name but ended up with the sound of 'mmpphh' instead of Carter or Peggy.

While the other agents where crying for her help, She was aware of the someone's presence on her left shoulder. She waited until he, She was sure it was a guy. Until he attacked her, attempting to choke her neck with his arm but failing miserably when Peggy forcefully jab on his jaw with her elbow and hitting his face with her knee and getting his gun, disarming it. She sensed another presence behind her back, she kicked her foot back into his knee and letting him fall into his back and continue punching him in the face, Two guys came running inside the office but before they can react to her, she kicked the other one's ankle to make him into the ground and hit his head with a stapler multiple times. She punched and dodge the punched of the other guy's punches, When she punched him three time, He was already knocked out.

Another one came with a gun in his hand but Peggy was out of his sight, She came up behind him and twisted his neck to make him unconscious, When another one came up behind her, she whipped around and feeling a knife on her left side and shooting him two times on his chest without hesitating. Once she had two guns in both of her hands, someone called her out.

Peggy turned around and saw a man, He was tall and big but she can manage. She managed to take down a man twice her size before, She can do it again. "Oh, won't you look at that, A woman saving her fellow male agents. I think you got something on your left side." He chuckled darkly, "You can take down my men, But me? I don't think so, sweetie."

She smiled sweetly, Pulling out the knife out of her and taking off her earrings, coat and heels. "Why are you smiling?" The man asked

"You called me 'sweetie'." She smiled wider before charging at him and knocking him out with two powerful punches. "Is that what you've all got? It happens every time." She sighs, "You men are boring when it comes to fighting with me." She said before putting on her shoes and earrings, she grabbed an unopened beer on someone's desk and opened it and drank in. She grimaced, "Ugh, That was awful. This beer is warm."

She walked over to the painting just beside the doorway of Dooley's office, "I'm not happy to show all of you this but I need something." Peggy grabbed the painting and put it down gently on the floor. There was a secret stash, she entered a passcode and grabbed a bourbon, putting some in her knife wound and groaning in pain and drinking it after to ease the pain. "Damn it," she muttered

She went to the side where all the male agents where, Their eyes wide open. Peggy grabbed two scissors, one on each hand and cutting the ropes on their hands and ankles and ripping the duct tape that was putted in their mouths, "What the bloody hell happened in here?" She said when she finished untying all of them, crossing her arms in front of her when no one answered her. "I said, what the bloody hell happened in here?" She said

Thompson was the first one to speak up when he found his words, "What just happened was you took several men down!" he exclaimed, "AND YOU GOT STABBED!"

"Oh this? This is nothing, It's just a scratch." Peggy rolled her eyes, "And don't be so surprised. Maybe if I wasn't taking lunch orders you won't be surprised of what I just did." She huffed, "Like I said, what happened in here?" She changed the subject

Sousa spoke up when he got his crutches, "This guys came in, started shooting Dooley and Krzeminski. We were outnumbered-" Daniel got cut off by Jack

"Outnumbered?! She was outnumbered!" Jack exclaimed again

"Yes, I was outnumbered. But I knocked them out _alone_ when all of you were tide up," Peggy said, taking a drink from her bourbon again. "Get the unconscious men on the interrogation rooms, Especially the big guy. I will need to talk to him, face-to-face when he wakes up." She ordered, The male agents running towards the knocked out men on the ground and carrying them to the interrogation rooms.

A silence fell to the room, Peggy just sigh and took a sit leaning back and hissing at the pain that she was feeling on her left side. "You need to get home, Carter." Jack said

Peggy let out a humorless laugh, "Are you joking? I can't go to the Griffith looking like this!"

"Hey you!" Jack pointed to a younger agent, "Get the first aid kit, now!" He ordered, _Poor agent,_ Peggy thought

"This is my favorite blouse," Peggy muttered, "God knows how much I want some Earl Grey tea right now." She said louder

Jack shouted again, "Go get the lady some tea!" He ordered

And in just one thing that Peggy did, She earned respects from the male agents. Taking down several men on her own and saving her fellow agents, Wasn't easy but for her, She made it look like it was.

Peggy saved them, Saved them _all._

 **-FIN-**

 ** _Heyyyyyyyy, Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! ;)_**


End file.
